


School Of Sports

by Pelissa



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Interactive, M/M, help me, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: Stephanie is new in town. Nobody cares about that. Robbie is the typical anime cliché of the girl who can't deal with their feelings. Sportacus is there, too, and he should be. After all this is a Sportarobbie story. And somehow it is Valentine's Day and NOTHING makes sense. That last sentence was a lie.A cute and absolutely STUPID little cliché story and you can decide what happens.





	1. The Pilot Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my tumblr family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+tumblr+family).



The ordinary school story normally starts with the new girl entering the school.

This was Stephanie. She was new in town.

But no one cared about that because the author was a Sportarobbie fan and so the scene was skipped and focused on the senior class of the middle school.

There was Robbie Rotten. Sitting in the last row next to the window and talking to no one as usual. The typical anime cliché. He was minding his own business and never interacted much with the other students. The other students were just plain idiots or full of energy, partying a lot and meeting nearly every day after school. Robbie couldn’t stand them. He also barley knew them. He was a bright student and able to skip a class. Some might say because of his laziness he wouldn’t be able to do that. But skipping a class means one year less of school; ergo: one year less of work.

Back to his class mates.

The stupidest of them all was SportCOW (author: No, no, no. His name is Sportacus, Robbie!). He was always moving around, showing of his skills, his muscles, his abs, his ass- No! He definitely didn’t like that idiot. The guy was so oblivious (author: Who of you?). Sportacus never seemed to realize that there were a lot of girls -and boys- liking him quite a lot. They would jump him right on the spot if he showed any interest in them.

‘HRGH! STOP IT ROBBIE!’ he thought to himself and slowly let his head drop on the desk. He has fallen in love with that idiot and the guy didn’t even know of his existence. (NOTICE ME SPORTA-SENPAI!).

During lunch Robbie left the room and went into the Physics room. No one entered the Physics room during breaks. Or ever. Why did they have such a room? Never mind. Back to the story.

Robbie was enjoying his peaceful lunch and scrolling through tumblr as a someone rushed into the room and slammed the door behind them with more force than necessary. Robbie dropped his phone as he realized who entered.

Sportadork! (Author: ANIME CLICHÉ! WARNING! ANIME CLICHÉ! LOVE INTEREST FINDS THEM)

And he was looking at Robbie perpelexed.

If it weren’t for his big ego, Robbie would have made a girly screech.

“Sp-Sportador-Sportacus!? What are you doing here?”

A sheepish smile appeared on Sportacus’ face. “Uhm. A flock of people was running after me.”

“…”

“…What?”

Sportacus turned around and opened the door a gap. After a quick look in both directions he closed the door and let out a sigh of relieve. Without the caution of before he dropped himself in a chair close to Robbie.

Robbie willed his heart to calm down and focused back on this absurd scenario he was now stuck in that only an idiot could come up with (author: :’( ).

Sportacus kept looking at Robbie as if he was expecting a question, a sentence or maybe a love confession? Why was he so god damn silent? Robbie didn’t say anything.

Apparently, he took the hint. “I thought you asked me a question. I am sorry, I didn’t catch what you were saying.”

Robbie felt the need to make the cliché move of rubbing his temples. Instead he kept his steady breathing. “A flock of people was running after you? So?”

The sport-loving-disaster-of-a-guy in front of him looked like he wasn’t sure Robbie was joking or not which made Robbie rather uncomfortable. Did he miss something? What was going on here?

And again the guy had mercy on him.

“Today is Valentine’s Day.”

GOD DAMN IT! WHAT KIND OF CLICHÉ STORY IS THIS!?

-

#### -Next episode on SCHOOL OF SPORTS-

Robbie struggles with his feelings. A lot.

Sportacus does sports. A lot.

Stepahnie isn’t mentioned. A lot.

#### -NOW IT’S YOUR TURN TO VOTE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!-

a) Robbie tries to murder SportaFLUMPTY

b) Sportacus likes Robboe too and has a cliché gift for him

c) Stephanie makes an appearance

d) Robbie has a melt down  
*writen in 10 min - don’t expect quality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens if I am encouraged to write. And it was written around midnight.  
> I don't have a beta reader. I want you all to see my shameful mistakes.  
> COVER by the wonderful nobear-tmblr.tumblr.com/


	2. Never google group A streptococcal infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, not a lot happened.

A lot happened last Episode!  
“A lot” was mentioned a lot. Probably nine times (author: I probably made that up).

Robbie was a brooding anime cliché. The school was full of people ready to hump Sportacus because it was Valentine’s Day. Robbie and Sportacus ended up in the same room in a super awesome no-homo-dude but actually-a lot-homo-dude way. Robbie has to -ugh- interact with people. Sportacus for example. Like right now.

Oh.

And Stephanie is new in town. But let’s skip that part.

–

Robbie couldn’t believe it. How could he forget what a stupid day today was? If he had known, he would have stayed at home. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with nobody thinking about him today or gifting him something or avoiding the sheer thought of his existence. And on top of that the guy he liked was sitting in front of him. How could this end? (author: As you would expect in a Sportarobbie fic.)

Should he, maybe, talk about his feelings? Would that be too cliché to do so on Valentine’s Day? Yes, definitely. Robbie nearly gagged at the thought. But what else could he do in this situation? Obviously Sportacus was going to spend the break with him. He could play hangman with the guy and let him guess the ‘I love you’.

Instead of communicating in any sort of way with Sportacus, Robbie was eating his lunch and deep in his fangirl related thoughts.

Sportacus was confused by his abrupt change of mood. Speaking of Robbie’s moods, he never seemed to be in great spirits and hardly smiled whenever Sportacus watched him (Forget that last sentence. He never smiled like at all. Sporty, are you wearing the pink glasses?). But something about the guy made Sportacus smile. That was why he ran away from all the other people trying to claim their undying love for him. And apparently, he was lucky enough to actually wind up in the same room as Robbie Rotten. Alone.

“Uhm, Robbie…?”

Robbie’s head snapped up at that. His face could be best described with ‘deer caught in the headlights’. Of course the first thing he did was snap at Sportacus. “Who told you my name?”

Sportacus was taken aback by that respond and it broke his not-elven-because-this-is-an-AU-heart that Robbie would think his class mates wouldn’t know his name. He plastered a bright smile on his face before he answered him. “I have known your name since the first day you entered our class, Robbie. I would never be able to forget your name!”

Woops. Too much information.

Sportacus then thought to h*ck with it and started to rummage in his backpack. Robbie was momentary stunned that Sportacus just said something that cheesy and cliché. Aloud… AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? (author: Hush, Robbie, you will find out in a few seconds.)

Sportacus reached out his arm to present whatever was in his backpack. Robbie blinked.

It was a brand new blue sketch book.

“Huh?”

“This is for you Robbie! You always doodle stuff like technical inventions in your books. So I thought I get you a sketch book.”

Robbie’s brain was fried. Was this a Valentine’s Day present? HOLY SWEAT BLACK BABY JESUS! Did Sportacus like him!? Was this just a friendly gesture? Robbie reacted the best way he could by being an idiot.

“I don’t like the colour blue…”

“…Oh?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh…”

“…OH!”

“Oh?”

Sportacus was confused and also sad about the fact that he didn’t like his gift. This was a Valentine’s gift. He said he didn’t like his gift. Robbie could feel despair consuming every cell of his body. He has done it.

He fucked up.

He fucked up.

HE FUCKED UP!

There was no saving this. (author: *nods*)

“OH MY GOD!” was all Robbie’s brain could muster up at the moment. And something must be really damn wrong with him - Did he fall on his head as baby? Did his mother not love him enough? Did he adapt to many unhealthy copying mechanisms? - because the next thing Robbie did was grab the rest of his cake and throw it in Sportacus’ face.

Both were taken aback by the action and speechless. (*the author too*)

Tears were forming in Robbie’s eyes. *mainly tears

Nope.

Now he fucked up.

Without waiting for any kind of respond he ran out of the room and tried to leave the school building as fast as he could.

And that was the moment he ran into the new girl in town, Stephanie. Well, more like running her over because he was nearly double the size of her.

WHAT A GREAT DAY!

–

#### -Next episode on SCHOOL OF SPORTS-

Robbie meets Stephanie. She is new in town.

Sportacus tries to find Robbie.

Stepahnie finally gets mentioned. A lot.

#### -NOW IT’S YOUR TURN TO VOTE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!-

a) Stephanie gives solid advice

b) Robbie wants to go on a pilgrimage

c) Somehow Pokemon Go is mentioned

d) The cake has a happy end

e) Use your keyboard and make a suggestion!

-

I have no idea what happened that episode. I might have to rewatch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after midnight. What am I doing with my life?


End file.
